Harry's Oneshot
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Harry didn't know what happened all he had been doing was playing one of Dudley's video game when Vernon caught him now he's in a dark World with what looks like a robot and a half cat half human claiming that he was THIS WORLD'S GOD
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1. Playing a game

We find ourselves at private drive N.4 watching as the car of said home drove away leaving only one person in the house one 6 year old boy by the name of Harry Potter who was currently sitting quietly in his room a cupboard under the stairs listening as his "family" drove away from the house because apparently his cousin Dudley had gotten frustrated with his latest game and they had been out of ice cream so of course his aunt and uncle had immediately went to go get him some leaving Harry at the house alone and curious Harry exited his room where he had heard the entire thing and walked up to Dudley's room where he found the computer screen still on and walking over to it he found himself staring at a windowed game by the name of Oneshot and quickly looking around the small malnourished boy climbed up into his much larger cousins chair and moved himself to see the screen only to find the character a small half feline half human standing in the middle of a room with almost no light except for a glowing bed and a window and quickly clicking buttons Harry quickly figured out the controls then began to look around moving the character around till he clicked the window

And the character examined it while also telling him the characters name

"Huh well hello Niko" Harry stated softly green eyes shining at the screen and quickly he figured out the puzzle by having Niko examine a remote by the light giving him the code for the computer then things got interesting

' _You found me'_ Harry read quietly

' _...why'_

' _your already too late not much of the world remains.'_

' _This place was never  
worth saving.'_

' _...Do you still want to try?'_

' _Then, remember this:'_

' _Your actions here  
will affect Niko.'_

' _Your "mission" is  
to help Niko leave.'_

' _And most importantly…'_

Then Harry jumped as another tapped opened as unknown to him his magic reacted to the emotion sending a bit of magic into the computer

'You only have Oneshot'

'Harry Potter'

Harry read this trembling as he stared at the screen not having noticed as the sound of a call had pulled into the drive then he jumped as the door behind him slammed open and uncle Vernon came rushing in

"What do you think your doing on my son's computer Freak" Vernon screamed rushing for the child when a lot of things quickly happened Harry's emotions spiked thanks to the jumpscare along with the chilling game causing his magic to go haywire in fear and when Vernon slammed the door he didn't take into account his own strength and has Harry heard a noise he turned back around only to watch as the large computer screen came towards him before shattering on his head causing a anguished scream to go off across the entirety of privet drive and quickly cops and ambulances were called onto the scene only to find the electrocuted body of a small child with his face charcoaled by the computer screen his body had still been convulsing as the ambulance workers did the best they could but he was dead way before they got there with the Dursley family long gone and as the police force picked up and took away the body now one noticed that a piece of the screen was still working

 _'Harry Potter mod downloaded to Oneshot'_

* * *

Welp here you guys go another new story that I will hopefully finish especially seeing as I've been pushing this one back for over year to try and work on my other work but Heh oh well here you guys go Harry is officially going into the world of Oneshot I wonder what his reaction to being called a God will be lol

Also sorry if this is a bit short with a run on sentence the next chapter should be better and I should have it posted up soon but till then I hope you guys like this


	2. News

Hey guys I'm back sorry for the long long wait let's just say I've been busy and haven't really been able to write much more then a chapter a week and thats only a chance so currently I'm working on building my own house, upgrading my parents house with a upstairs loft, working my job from 6 to 5, and sleeping so yeah I won't be doing much of anything for awhile hopefully stuff will slow down and I'll eventual will be able to update all of my work eventually but till then I might be out for awhile more.

I'll still be trying to update when I can and have free time but currently I just have 2-3 hrs a day to write so any updates will be slow but I am planning on going back through my old stories and continuing them and or fixing them to be better

oh I also had a idea since the last time I update I have had several new story ideas but like I said no time to do them which made me think of making a story ideas area where I could write down summaries of the stories I've thought of and if any of you guys want you can try your hands at writing them in your own way mostly because

A I know my writing sucks and I have several problems but no time to fix them.

And B I would actually enjoy seeing how you guys would go about the ideas I have would you follow the same idea path as me or would you find your own that would put mine to shame.

Heck the only thing I ask is that if I do this could you message me about your story so I can follow and enjoy it as well either way I want to know what you guys think about all this and then I'll see about the story ideas thing but till then thanks for reading my stories hope to see you guys when I come back.


End file.
